


Advent Calendar

by bigleosis



Series: Good Omens Advent Calendar [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Advent Calendar, Gen, Good Omens Fanfiction Advent calendar, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-01-30 18:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21432811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigleosis/pseuds/bigleosis
Summary: Warlock get's a suprise!
Relationships: Warlock Dowling & Adam Young
Series: Good Omens Advent Calendar [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545160
Kudos: 36





	Advent Calendar

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to this year's Advent Calendar!  
I decided to stay in one fandom this year and I hope you'll enjoy it!

**Day 01 | Advent Calendar**

The Dowling’s had returned to London after their weird journey to Megiddo, and Warlock’s parents had returned to their usual schedules shortly afterwards. Whatever that meant.  
They never talked about what had happened in Megiddo and Warlock wasn’t sure if his parents really had forgotten the events of that day, or if they just pretended not to know. Warlock never asked them.  
He had decided that it just had been a weird day in his weird life.

So he handled the parcel he received on the first of December the same way _(weird thing, weird life)._  
When he came home from school that day he found a small box waiting for him on the stairs to the first floor. Of course, he eyed it warily because he had no friends in Tadfield. That’s where the parcel came from.  
After lunch, Warlock took it and brought it to his bedroom, where he was sitting now on his bed, legs crossed and opened the cords and wrappings with a scissor.  
A small letter fell on his duvet, so Warlock placed the scissor away, lifted the letter and unfolded the paper. It was written in very curvy letters.

_‘Dear Warlock,’_ it started. _‘ you don’t know me, but my Godfathers told me a lot about you. Maybe we can get to know each other because I would like that very much. I think you’re a funny guy from the stories I heard from Aziraphale and Crowley. My mom said it’d be nice to send a gift to a friend, so I made you an Advent calendar. I don’t know what you like, so I filled it with a lot of things. I would be happy to hear from you. Maybe you could come to me and I can show you Tadfield. That’s my hometown. Have a nice Christmas season.  
Hopefully see you soon,  
Adam Young_

Warlock read the letter a second and a third time. He didn’t know an Adam Young, or Aziraphale or Crowley, and he didn’t know where Tadfield was, but he felt happy.  
Some stranger had sent him an Advent Calendar, because he was a _great guy_. A small smile spread over Warlock’s face before he swung his legs over the edge of his bed and walked over to his desk, getting some writing paper and a pen. He had a letter to answer.

Later that day Warlock went downstairs to have dinner with his parents. He brought the calendar with him and placed it on the shelf in the dining room and placed the small chocolate bar from today next to his plate.

“Mom,” Warlock asked when he sat down at the table. “Could we bring the letter to the post office tomorrow?”

His mother looked up from her plate. “Sure darling. To whom are you writing?”

Warlock gave her a small smile. “Adam, he’s a friend from Tadfield.”

A friend who sent him his favorite candy.


End file.
